


La tête de Mortimer dans le miroir

by Taraxacum



Category: Blake et Mortimer
Genre: Gen, Le Sanctuaire du Gondwana, Post :Les Sarcophages du 6e Continent, obscur_echange, olrik!mortimer
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-14
Updated: 2012-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-07 17:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taraxacum/pseuds/Taraxacum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Les réflexions d'Olrik sur son ennemi juré lorsqu'il se retrouve dans le corps de Mortimer lors d'un des derniers tomes...<br/>Ecrit dans le cadre d'obscur échange.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La tête de Mortimer dans le miroir

L’homme ouvre la porte et retire son chapeau. D’une poche, il extrait un mouchoir à carreaux (bleu et rouge, les carreaux. Un détail qui, pour pittoresque qu’il soit, n’a, reconnaissons le, que peu d’importance.)

Il extrait un mouchoir à carreaux, donc, et s’essuie le visage avec un soupir excédé. Ils sont en Grande-Bretagne par l’Enf…By jove. 

C’est ça. By jove. Bien se souvenir. By jove. 

By jove, donc : Il ne devrait pas avoir l’impression que toute l’eau de son corps s’écoule par les pores de sa peau. Toute cette graisse lui tient bien trop chaud. Sans parler de tout ce poil ! 

Il s’essuie le front de nouveau, puis entreprend d’escalader l’escalier. Il n’y a pas si longtemps, il aurait été capable de grimper les trois étages jusqu’à l’appartement quatre à quatre et d’y arriver avec le souffle égal et sans une mèche dérangée. Cependant, c’était une autre vie…dans un autre corps, disons. 

Il ouvre la porte de l’appartement, reprend son souffle et retire son chapeau et sa veste. Le miroir de l’entrée le fait sursauter. Il ne s’habituera jamais. 

Ja-ma-is !! Et vous pouvez l’écrire en lettres fluorescentes, parce qu’il a toujours un quart de seconde de recul et l’envie de porter la main à son revolver. 

Alors qu’il n’en porte pas. 

Mais c’est plus fort que lui. Barbe rousse, yeux bleus et nœud papillon lui donnent des idées de violence. Une sorte de réflexe pavlovien. 

Alors…alors dans un miroir ! 

Franchement, la tête de Mortimer dans le miroir, c’est beaucoup demander, même à un homme aux nerfs d’acier comme lui, lui le Colonel Olrik ! 

Il détourne ses yeux de la glace et s’avance dans l’appartement, en grimaçant un peu. Clairement, ce cher Philipe a besoin de perdre quelques livres, raille-t-il intérieurement, tout en réajustant la ceinture qui lui rentre douloureusement dans l’abdomen. Dans l’abdomen du corps de Mortimer, plutôt. Corps qu’il habite. Bon, disons en rajustant la ceinture qui rentre douloureusement dans leur abdomen. 

Tout ceci est un peu lassant, tout de même, et pas seulement parce que lui-même finirait par s’y emmêler les méninges. 

Il passe dans le salon. Le thé a été servi par la logeuse, Ms Benson, conformément aux habitudes du Professeur Mortimer qu’il est censé être. 

Qu’il est, physiquement. 

Il verse une bonne dose de lait dans sa tasse, réfrénant à peine un soupir. Lui, il a toujours préféré le Yunnan Impérial, et parfois le Keemun. Des thés de connaisseurs, si vous lui demandez son avis, à savourer d’un palais exigeant. Mortimer, lui, boit apparemment n’importe quelle eau bouillie avec des feuilles jetées dedans sans réflexion, pourvue qu’elle soit accompagnée de scones et de crème aigre en quantité importante. 

Sûrement une manie d’écossais. Des barbares roux en kilts. Il s’est laissé dire qu’ils étaient plus portés sur les boissons à base de malt, de toute façon. 

Heureusement, il a toujours trouvé que connaitre ses adversaires sur le bout des doigts était un gage de réussite pour lui et d’échec pour eux. Blake et Mortimer, le vrai Mortimer, celui qui repose désormais dans son ancien corps dans un sarcophage sur le sixième continent, seraient surpris de connaitre la masse proprement hallucinante de documents qu’il a accumulée sur eux, tout au long d’une vie d’antagonisme. 

Il sait presque tout ce qu’on peut apprendre par l’espionnage et par quelques pattes grassement graissées. Des renseignements sans intérêt, comme la taille de col de Francis Blake, aux plus utiles, comme le nom et le visage des assistants de Mortimer. Des années de haine farouche, de combats, toujours dans un camp opposé, il les connait mieux que lui-même et ne les connait toujours pas. 

En effet, il y a des gens qu’on ne peut acheter, des secrets qu’on ne peut observer. Heureusement pour lui que Mortimer a eu l’excellente idée de commencer ses mémoires ! Dans le dossier rouge, lui-même a appris bien des choses, qui lui ont permis de diminuer les zones d’amnésie supposée suite à l’utilisation des caissons. Cette excuse, et celle des migraines violentes, ne peut servir que de façon limitée avant que Blake ne cherche à la faire interner !

Blake… Ce cher Blake. Olrik doit admettre avoir eu toujours un léger doute sur ses liens exacts avec Mortimer. Puisque celui-ci n’avait jamais remplacé la Princesse Gita, n’avait jamais noué autour de son cou la corde du mariage, peut-être que c’était en fait tout simplement parce qu’il s’était consolé de la mort supposée de la jeune Indienne dans des bras masculins ? Le Colonel a tant de fois trafiqué son passé qu’il n’en est lui-même plus sûr mais il sait que Philip et Francis ont fait leurs études dans un de ces pensionnats britanniques où c’est, parait il, chose courante. Et ne parlons même pas de la promiscuité de la base secrète de l’Espadon lors de la dernière guerre. 

Tout de même un peu crispé, il avait attendu de voir si Blake ferait un geste envers lui, lorsqu’ils étaient rentrés des contrées glaciales où ils avaient sauvé l’Exposition Universelle. Rien n’avait eu lieu. Même maintenant, il ne savait pas comment il aurait réagi. S’il fallait parfois payer de sa personne pour atteindre son but, il ne pensait pas qu’il aurait été capable de se laisser faire ainsi par Francis Blake !

S’il avait dû avoir ce genre de tendance, il aurait préféré un homme plus jeune, de toute façon. Quelqu’un qu’il aurait pu plus facilement rendre malléable. Plier à sa volonté… Comme le jeune assistant de Blake, tiens. Honeychurch… Il se demandait si c’était lui qui se glissait sous le bureau de Blake, plutôt que Mortimer. Le Professeur était trop âgé pour que ses genoux acceptent ce genre de gymnastique !

Si c’était le jeune agent qui subissait les assauts de son supérieur…. Quoique non, Blake devait être un de ses insupportables modèles de rectitude anglaise ! Pas le genre à s’imposer à un autre agent, plus bas dans la hiérarchie. Il ne savait pas ce qu’il ratait. Honeychurch devait être délicieux à genoux… 

Il secoue brusquement la tête en se rendant compte de la direction qu’ont prise ses pensées. 

Allons bon, voilà que ça recommence! Il ne fait pas assez d’exercice dans ce corps, cela lui chamboule les hormones ! Penser à demain, à Sarah Summetown et à Nastasia, et à la façon dont il devra préserver sa couverture. 

Tout en préparant ses affaires pour Nairobi, il se souvient… Le jour où Blake avait tenté d’infiltrer son réseau en se faisant passer pour un traitre. Il avait choisi lui-même la tenue de Blake pour le soir. Un smoking. Il avait choisi de la même façon ce qui était destiné à être sa chambre, et sa cellule. Il avait savouré la confrontation à l’avance. Cher Francis, qui espérait t il donc berner ? 

Francis Blake, un vendu ? 

Francis Blake, un agent de l’ennemi de l’Angleterre, un Judas prêt à vendre son pays pour trente deniers, ou plutôt trente mille livres sterlings ?

Si jamais cela s’avérait vrai, Olrik voulait bien entrer dans un ordre mendiant !!

Ce cher Blake était bien trop engoncé dans sa morale anglaise pour voir, comme lui l’avait vu il y a bien longtemps, où se situait son intérêt, c'est-à-dire du côté de l’argent plutôt que du côté de la démocratie dont Mortimer et lui jouaient les chevaliers blancs. Et si jamais cela s’était avéré vrai ? Si Blake avait été dans le même camp ? Qu’est-ce que cela aurait changé ? Les gens comme lui n’ont pas d’amis. Est-ce qu’ils seraient toujours ennemis ? Alliés ? Rivaux, peut-être ?

Il jette, avec un mouvement d’humeur, la trousse de toilette dans la valise. Son esprit a encore dérivé ! Etre dans ce corps finit par lui détraquer la cervelle.

Chevaliers blancs ?! Pfff, les toutous du régime, oui ! . 

Demain, l’avion, Nairobi, l’étrange découverte de Heidegang et sûrement des millions à la clé. 

Avec ces millions, il disparaitra. Il rasera la barbe de Mortimer et obligera ce corps à perdre sa bedaine. Ainsi métamorphosé, il pourra recommencer une vie ailleurs, et Blake, Honeychurch, et l’homme qu’a été Mortimer…Tout cela pourra aller au diable. 

Il se couche et s’endort rapidement, pensant au lit vide de Blake dans ce même appartement…. Peut-être que lorsqu’il se sera envolé dans la nature, Honeychurch deviendra le colocataire de Blake dans ce même lieu ? 

Par l’Enfer, il a vraiment besoin d’une bonne suée, vivement l’Afrique, tout ceci lui donne des idées tordues !

.fin.


End file.
